As the coated tools, the tools;    an insert, which is detachably attached to a edge portion of a holder, used for turning or planing various workpieces made of steel and/or cast iron;    a drill and a Printed Circuit Board drill used for drilling the workpieces;    an end mill used for face milling, slotting and shoulder milling the workpieces; and    a solid hob cutter and a shaper cutter used for gear cutting a tooth profile of the workpieces;are generally known.
Further, a coated tool: wherein    its tool substrate, namely, tool body, is made of, for example,            a tungsten-carbide (hereinafter shown by WC) based cemented carbide,        a titan-carbonitride (hereinafter shown by TiCN) based cermet, or        a high-speed tool steel (hereinafter referred to as high-speed steel);            to improve its thermal resistance and wear resistance, at least one or more layers of hard coating layers composed of a complex nitride layer of Al, Cr, and Si (hereinafter shown by an (Al, Cr, Si)N layer) are provided on the surface of the tool substrate; and    when expressing a composition of the complex nitride layer as a compositional formula [AlXCrYSiX]N, each X, Y and Z satisfies the relations,0.75≦X≦0.95, 0.05≦Y≦0.25, and X+Y+Z=1     (where all of X, Y, and Z are atomic ratios);is specifically known.
Also, a coated tool: wherein    to improve its oxidation resistance and wear resistance, at lease one or more of hard coating layers composed of a complex nitride layer of Al, Ti, and Si (hereinafter shown by an (Al, Ti, Si)N layer) are provided on the surface of the tool substrate; and    when expressing a composition of the complex nitride layer as a compositional formula [AlUTiVSiW]N,            each U, V and W satisfies the relations,0.05≦U≦0.75, 0.01≦W≦0.10, and U+V+W=1        (where all of U, V, and W are atomic ratios);is known.        
Further, a process for manufacturing, the above conventional coated tool is known.
This process is:                the above tool substrate is placed into an arc ion plating apparatus that is one type of a physical vapor deposition apparatus, for example, shown in the schematic explanatory view of FIG. 2:        under a condition that the inside of the apparatus is heated up to a temperature of 500° C. for example, arc discharge between a cathode (evaporation source) and an anode is generated with an electric current of 90 A for example, wherein the cathode has a component composition according to the type of hard coating layer to be vapor-deposited and formed on the tool substrate:        simultaneously, a nitrogen gas, which is a reaction gas, is introduced into the apparatus to create a reaction atmosphere of 2 Pa:        further, a bias voltage of −100 V, for example, is applied to the above tool substrate:        the above hard coating layer is formed on the surface of the tool substrate.            [Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-175569    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent No. 2793773